I Will Wait
by RavenRose8
Summary: Random drabble in Western style Remnant with minor story but mainly fluff in the second half. Remnant is a world broken into four kingdoms and small towns in each place, outlaws live in the Badlands where they raid and attack villages. One person stands against them all over the world and changes it forever.


Remnant was a lawless world, the world was split into four continents or Kingdoms as they were known by the population although they weren't ruled by any royalty. Instead the population was spread out across the lands in small towns and villages.

In between all these towns was a lawless Badlands where outlaws lived and would pillage or attack the towns. At each town there was a sheriff and deputies to protect the people although sometimes they would be overwhelmed by the outlaws.

For years nothing was done about this, it was just seen as a natural thing to happen in the world and no one wanted to get in the way and get killed.

It's a legend or a myth depending who you asked. A red cloaked woman wandering across the planet, protecting towns which could not protect themselves or the sheriffs found themselves outnumbered.

What made the stories a legend was the fact this woman in her red cloak, her identity hidden beneath the special cloak would only arrive at places where her presence was needed. Without her presence the town would be certain to be destroyed by outlaws.

For years these stories prevailed in the world as more and more people saw this woman until she was seen across the entire world. Outlaws started becoming scarce as the stories turned from legends and myths into truths and all were scared of doing anything wrong and this woman coming and killing them with her large weapon.

She was called the Red Reaper in place of any name supplied by the woman for the fact her cloak was a dark red, it was said the cloak was originally black but was stained with the blood of her enemies that it became red.

The second, more frightening fact was that she wielded a large scythe weapon with a sniper rifle fitted making her a formidable opponent at both short and long range with stories saying that some outlaws never came close to their intended target as they were taken out with lightning precision by this woman.

The stories and sightings spread so far that after a few short years of her story travelling around the world that all outlaws seemed to stop their ways and started to become members of towns across the world and some even giving themselves up to Sheriffs, not wanting to die by the Red Reapers hand.

After three years of her first being sighted she seemed to vanish as suddenly as she appeared in the world, although this was untrue.

The woman in question had lost her own mother at a young age to outlaws who killed her and attempted to capture her but she fought back and killed them all in a fit of rage.

After burying her mother she trained by herself out in the Badlands of Vale, one of the four Kingdoms. Here she spent the solidary life only training as much as she could until she never came across someone she couldn't beat.

Then she started travelling the world, at a young age of eighteen she travelled the world fighting against outlaws at every step, never showing any mercy to any one taking the outlaw name.

However when there was no more outlaws in the world, except for the scattered few which she hunted down with a vengeance she finally returned home. Home, an almost foreign concept to her but she knew that home wasn't a place, not to her. No place would ever truly be home to her.

The woman travelled to her final destination in life, Patch Island, a small island just off the coast of Vale only by boat if you could find someone willing to travel there.

From there she travelled from town to town, arriving late at night asking for a room before leaving before first light the next day before the inhabitants had even woke up.

On the eighth day of her travels she finally reached her final destination. It was a bright summer afternoon when she arrived at the town called Signal. She walked into the town with her cloak around her shoulders and her hood up admit admiring eyes and hushed whispers as to the reason she was here and some about who she was.

She ignored every comment, she could hear every hushed whisper as if it was said right into her ear. Walking through the streets she arrived at the local tavern, bar or saloon. Whichever you wished to call it.

Entering the building she walked straight up to the bar and sat down, simply watching everyone inside. Most ignored her although some people pointed towards her and spoke to the person they were with.

Ignoring this she heard a sweet female voice call out as to what she wanted to drink at the bar.

"Beacon Whiskey." The woman replied, her voice soft with an edge to it.

She heard some people grasp as it was the rarest and most expensive drink that was served, and the majority of people couldn't handle the strong drink. It was rare for somewhere to actually stock the drink.

For the last five years this drink had sat silently on the top shelve in the bar, no one ever placing an order for this drink. Only one person was rumoured to drink this and it was only reinforced when this same woman ordered that drink.

The colourful woman behind the bar however just climbed onto the back counter to reach the drink, her short status meaning she couldn't reach up to it without aid.

She poured out a small glass of the drink before taking it down to the woman, as she approached a large smile came across her face as she got the full confirmation she needed upon looking at her.

As she approached the cloaked woman she placed the drink in front of her but the cloaked woman ignored the drink.

Instead her eyes bore into the bartenders, who returned the stare just as intensely before the woman whispered in her soft voice, "I'm home Chéri." The woman whispered.

"So you are." The bartender, a quiet but brilliant woman named Neopolitan but used simply Neo.

No more words were shared as the cloaked woman pulled Neo into a deep kiss, stunning the customers into silence as they saw this woman of legend kissing the ordinary bartender.

"I think we've confused people." Neo said teasingly.

"We should go somewhere private." The cloaked woman whispered. Her voice still soft but hat a husky note to it.

Neo nodded as she quickly got someone to cover the bar as the pair left the building and going to Neo's home on the edge of the town.

Arriving inside the cloaked woman removed her head, showing long black-red hair that flowed freely down her back towards the small of her back. She had dull silver eyes although if one looked close enough they would see another emotion inside the eyes.

Her face was well defined and sharp but held a softness almost undetectable to the average person. The cloak was moved to allow view of the clothes she wore underneath. She wore a simple black shirt with a black corset and she wore black trousers with multiply pockets and weapons hidden around her entire outfit.

On the small of her back came her primary weapon, collapsed into its compact mode but this was the only visible weapon on her person.

"Are you back for good?" Neo asked the woman.

Ruby Rose, or the Red Reaper as she became known over the last few years only nodded her head, pulling Neo in for another kiss.

"It's over." Ruby replied after breaking the kiss to speak before quickly stealing another kiss.

"Good. I've waited long enough." Neo replied, stealing yet another kiss as she backed Ruby against the wall.

Hours later the women had barely broken their embrace as they were laying naked in bed together after years of Ruby leaving on her crusade against the outlaws, and now Neo had her all to herself.

"I want to see the world." Neo said, curled up against Ruby's naked body.

"Where do you want to go?" Ruby asked, stroking Neo's hair wearing a soft smile.

"Everywhere. You've been all over the world, I want to see what you saw while you were out there." Neo stated.

Ruby laughed heartily at the request, "I can't show you everything I saw Chéri." Ruby replied.

"Well I want to see the world. I want to travel with you in this peaceful time you helped start. I want to see the people you helped, the different kingdoms you travelled to and how the world changes in different places." Neo listed out, staring into Ruby's eyes as she did.

Ruby saw the desire for adventure in Neo's eyes, the need to get away from the town she had been living all her life. "Ok, we'll leave at first light tomorrow." Ruby replied.

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Neo whined.

"Because I've got to make up for lost time." Ruby replied huskily, rolling on top of Neo while pulling her into another kiss as her hand started moving down along her body.

The rest of the day was spent in each other's embraces, pleasuring each other as they made up for lost time until they passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning the pair woke up, packed some clothes and left. Ruby had taken off her red cloak that had provided her so much protection and fame. She finally hung the cloak up and instead of travelling as the Red Reaper she was simply Ruby.

Now the pair could spend the rest of their life together in relative peace. Ruby showed Neo the world, they travelled for years as they explored the world. Neo excited at everything she saw, all the new tastes, smells, sounds and sights.

Ruby enjoyed seeing Neo so excited at seeing the new peaceful world, this was what she deserved to see not the lawless lands that she herself had travelled before.

Ruby's face was in a constant smile as she travelled with Neo, after three years of travelling around the world they finally got married back in Patch but they would never settle down, they kept exploring the world to find new, hidden treasures.

Ruby smiled as she watched Neo ahead of her looking at animals in the forest that had come out to play with her, she was always surprised at seeing some of this animals who were so playful with humans when before the animals were hostile and violent towards humans.

She remembered her wedding vows as she saw Neo so relaxed and playful with the animals, her infectious laughter making Ruby's smile widen.

Turning back to look at her wife, Neo saw the large smile but also distant look in her eyes. Walking over to her she asked, "What are you thinking about sweetie?"

"Nothing Chéri, I was just thinking back to our wedding." Ruby replied softly, her tone loving.

"Oh? What about our wedding? Perhaps the night where you was screaming out my name, waking the entire town." Neo teased.

"Oh I remember that every night Chéri, but I was remembering out vows." Ruby replied smiling widely as she remember that night.

"Our vows? What about them?" Neo asked, moving to take Ruby in her arms.

"Just what I vowed to you. I will love you no matter what, I will return from even hell itself to come back to you." Ruby said lovingly, pulling Neo into a deep kiss.

Neo smiled into the kiss as she returned it eagerly, "And I will love you no matter what, and I will wait for you to return from hell until the end of my days."

"I won't make you wait ever again." Ruby replied, kissing Neo once more as the forest seemed to come to life around them.

 **A/N**

 **Just a random drabble/idea that I had while watching Lindsey's Stirlings Roundtable Rival and wanted to write it. It's very pointless but yeah, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
